


Hello Hello

by WolfKomoki



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Accents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, Dancing and Singing, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Slurs, gay slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Barry and Sebastian had the perfect childhood until their eleventh birthday: the year that their mom was murdered and their father went to prison. Separated by the state, the twins never saw each other again: until Joe transfers Barry to Dalton.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW. Glee is owned by Fox.  
> So I've decided to imply that Sebastian has a thick accent instead as per a helpful suggestion.  
> Also, a gay slur is used in this fic. Note I do NOT condone homophobia, or child abuse, it's just an element in this story.  
> Italics= French is being spoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW. Glee is owned by Fox.  
> Italics= French is being spoken

          When Sebastian and Barry turned eleven, their mother was killed. Barry claimed to see a man in yellow kill her in the lightning, but Sebastian, Sebastian repressed his memories of that day. With one parent dead, and the other in prison, the state decided to separate the two boys. Joe was able to adopt Barry, but the state didn’t think that it was a good idea for Barry and Sebastian to be so close when Barry’s “delusions” could rub off on Sebastian, and so, they put him in the system. Sebastian was adopted by the Smythe family. When Sebastian turned thirteen, Richard Smythe and Charlotte Smythe got a divorce. Richard was an alcoholic, and he quickly became abusive towards Charlotte and Sebastian. Charlotte moved back to Paris, which left Sebastian stuck with Richard. When Sebastian turned thirteen, he developed a crush on a boy in his class. When Richard found out, he was furious.

          “I never should have adopted you.” Richard spats, getting closer to Sebastian. Sebastian’s eyes widened.

          “I…” He starts to say, his voice breaking.

          “No son of mine is going to be a faggot. You have one hour to pack your things. After that, you’re going to Paris to live with your mother.” Richard spats. Sebastian hurries to his room after that, packing as much as he can carry before he’s being put on a plane to Paris. Sebastian had never needed a use for his dual citizenship with France, until he was disowned. It was two years later when he became fluent in French. Sebastian returned to the states when he was sixteen. Charlotte had decided to enroll him in Dalton so that he could graduate in America. When he got to Dalton, Sebastian walks into the headmaster’s office.

          “Hello? I'm Sebastian Smythe, my foster mother had me transferred here?” Sebastian informs in a thick French accent. The headmaster looks up at him. Why didn’t they tell him that they were getting a foreign exchange student?

          “Ah, yes. Here’s the key to your dorm. Your uniform should come in in a couple of days. Until then, your teachers will be informed so you don’t get written up for not being in uniform.” He informs.

          “Merci.” Sebastian smiles as he goes to his dorm. When he gets there, he’s met by Blaine Anderson.

          “Oh hey. They told me I was getting a roommate. Hi, I’m Blaine Anderson.” He greets, holding out his hand. Sebastian blinks for a bit before remembering that it was custom in America to shake someone’s hand.

          “Oui. I'm Sebastian Smythe. It is nice to meet you.” Sebastian greets, slowly shaking his hand.

          “I can’t help but notice that you have a French accent. Are you new to America?” Blaine asks.

          “No. I was born here. When I was eleven, my birth mother was murdered. My twin Barry and I got separated by the state when they put me in the foster care system. I was adopted by a man named Richard Smythe and his wife Charlotte Smythe. When I turned thirteen however, Richard found out about my first gay crush, and... He disowned me. He and Charlotte got a divorce, and she took me to Paris with her since I have a dual citizenship with France. I didn't return to the states until now that I'm sixteen.”   Sebastian informs. Blaine’s eyes widened when he told him that story.

          “I… I’m so sorry.” He apologizes.

          “Why? You didn't kill my mom.” Sebastian asks with confusion.

          “I know, I just… I’m sorry that happened to you.” Blaine tries to explain.

          “By the way, I'm gay. So, if you have a problem with that then I can request a roommate transfer.” Sebastian informs. It’s better to get that out in the open, just in case Blaine was homophobic.

          “Sebastian, if I had a problem with you being gay, then I’d have a problem with myself.” Blaine chuckles. Sebastian blinks. Well, this development was unexpected.

          “Really? Well would you like to go out for coffee sometime then killer?” He asks. Blaine chuckles.

          “If you’re going to keep talking in that adorable accent of yours then hell yeah.” He answers. They go to Starbucks the next day. Sebastian walks up to the counter and orders his coffee with Courvoisier out of habit. The clerk looked at Sebastian like he’d grown two heads.

          “I’m not serving alcohol to a teenager. Besides, this isn’t a bar kid.” The barista snaps. He sighs.

          “Right, I'm sorry. I forgot that the law is different here. Can I get it with vanilla flavoring instead?” Sebastian asks.

          “Now that I can do.” The barista says as she makes the coffee for him. Blaine orders his coffee and the two end up talking for hours. When they get back to their dorms, Blaine and Sebastian walk into their room, slowly going to sleep as they prepare for their first day of the semester.

_Sebastian blinks as he finds himself in his childhood home. Suddenly he’s eleven again, and he was woken up by the sound of Barry screaming._

_Running downstairs, he sees the liquid in the fish tank start to float in the air. Barry is screaming now, and Sebastian is watching his mother scream for her life. His dad is screaming at her to hold on, until he’s holding the knife to her chest._

          “ _No! No! Leaver her alone! Leave her alone!_ ” Sebastian shouts in his sleep. He’s thrashing around in the covers, trapped in a nightmare. It was about ten minutes when Blaine hears someone screaming. Blinking, he slowly opens his eyes before he finally woke up.

          “Sebastian!” He calls, getting out of bed as he runs over to him.

          “ _Please_! Please! _Leave her alone! Leave her alone!_ ” Sebastian sobs in his sleep.

          “Sebastian! Sebastian! Wake up! Wake up!” Blaine pleads. Sebastian starts crying.

          “ _No no. Please! Please! Leave her alone! Leave her alone!_ _”_ He sobs. Blaine grabs Sebastian’s shoulder, and starts shaking him.

          “Sebastian! Wake up! Wake up! Come on! Wake up! Wake up, Sebastian! Hey!” He calls. When Sebastian wakes up, his hands are gripping the sheets, and he’s gasping for air.

          “Easy… easy Sebastian. You had a nightmare. You’re safe now. Okay? You’re okay. Just breathe.” Blaine calls, making sure to speak as calmly as possible.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

          “ _Just take those old records off the shelf_

_I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself_

_Today's music ain't got the same soul_

_I like that old time rock 'n' roll_

_Don't try to take me to a disco_

_You'll never even get me out on the floor_

_In ten minutes I'll be late for the door_

_I like that old time rock 'n' roll_

_Still like that old time rock 'n' roll_

_That kind of music just soothes the soul, I reminisce about the days of old With that old time rock 'n' roll_

_Won't go to hear 'em play a tango_

_I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul_ ” When Blaine walks into the dorm, Sebastian is in his boxers, using his hand as a pretend microphone as he dances, and sings.

          “No, please, don’t stop on my account.” He grins. Sebastian’s eyes widened.

          “Blaine! When did you get here?” He asks.

          “Just now. I had no idea you could sing like that. You should come to the Warblers try outs. If you want… I mean. We’re holding auditions this Friday.” Blaine offers.

          “Merci, but won't my accent get in the way?” Sebastian asks.

          “Come on, you might have a bit of an accent, but you can sing. That’s the only requirement.” He chuckles.

          “I'll think about it..” Sebastian smiles.

          “I feel kind of bad though. You just got here, and you don’t even have a uniform to show for it.” Blaine admits.

          “That's okay. Zey said it should be here in a few days, and zat they've made arrangements with my teachers so I won't get in trouble.” Sebastian tells him.

          “Well, we should get going. Breakfast is in the cafeteria.” Blaine says as he walks outside the room.

          “ _Goodbye for now_!” Sebastian says without thinking.

          “Huh?” Blaine calls back.

          “Good bye fair now!” He calls when Blaine walked away. Sebastian gets dressed after that, changing into casual clothes for now. He really hates that he doesn’t have a uniform yet, but he’ll just have to make due for now. When he gets to the breakfast area, he grabs his food, and walks to an empty table. He doesn’t have any friends here yet, so he can’t just sit at a table with people. If American high schools are anything like the movies, then that’s social suicide.

          “Oh, Sebastian! Over here!” Blaine calls, waving him over. Sebastian blinks for a bit before he joins him at the table. What Sebastian wasn’t expecting was for another classmate to sit with Blaine.

          “Oh, hey Sebastian. This is Kurt Hummel.” Blaine grins. Sebastian stares at Kurt, and that’s when he laughs.

          “Your face looks like it was covered in cake, and how much grease did you put in your hair this morning? You look like a toss up between a skunk and a wet cat. ” Sebastian comments. Blaine’s eyes widened in anger.

          “What the _hell_ Sebastian? I invite you to sit with my friend and the first thing you do is insult him?” He asks.

          “Ai can help you find the right stuff for your facée if you went me to zat is.” Sebastian adds, quickly covering up his mistake. He really needs to work on developing a filter if he’s going to make friends in this country.

          “Oh, um. Sure, I guess. Is that a French accent I hear?” Kurt asks.

          “Oui. I was born here. When I was eleven, my birth mother was murdered. My twin Barry and I got separated by the state when they put me in the foster care system. I was adopted by a man named Richard Smythe and his wife Charlotte Smythe. When I turned thirteen however, Richard found out about my first gay crush, and... He disowned me. He and Charlotte got a divorce, and she took me to Paris with her since I have a dual citizenship with France. I didn't return to the states until now that I'm sixteen.” Sebastian recalls. Kurt blinks. He can barely understand Sebastian, but he thinks he caught something about his mother being murdered, and being sent to Paris after being disowned?

          “I’m sorry, I really don’t understand your accent when you speak that fast.” Kurt apologizes.

          “That's okay. Not everyone will understand.” Sebastian chuckles as he starts eating. When they were done, they all went to their classes. Sebastian was a little embarrassed when they put him in speech therapy, but it can’t be helped. They need to be able to understand him, and to most people, his accent is incomprehensible. When classes were finally done for the day, the first thing he does when he gets in his dorm is collapse face first in the bed.

          “I um… I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but most people sleep under the covers.” Blaine chuckles as he turns Sebastian over.

          “ _Go fuck yourself._ ” Sebastian mutters.

          “Sebastian Smythe! How vulgar!” Blaine gasps dramatically.

          “Oh? I was under the impression zat you liked my voice.” Sebastian smirks as he gets up from the bed. Slowly, he walks over to Blaine, pressing his body against him.

          “Sebastian! What the hell man?” Blaine exclaims, pushing him back.

          “Oh come on Killer, you know you have wanted to fuck me since we met.” Sebastian chuckles.

          “What the hell man? What’s gotten into you?” Blaine asks. Suddenly Richard’s words played through Sebastian’s head. _I never should have adopted you. “No son of mine is going to be a faggot. You have one hour to pack your things. After that, you’re going to Paris to live with your mother._

 “ _I am sorry. I'm so sorry_! “Sebastian gasps. Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s grabbing his bags, and his phone, and he’s running outside the dorm. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he should’ve known that Blaine didn’t feel the same way about him!

“Sebastian, wait!” Blaine calls, but by then it was too late. Sebastian had already run outside the building. When Sebastian gets outside, his heart starts beating rapidly. Soon it feels heavy, and his throat feels tight. Oh God, did he sexually harass Blaine? His breath is coming faster now, his heart rapidly beating in his ears until he’s hyperventilating, and he can’t breathe.

“Sebastian?” A worried voice asks. The voice sounds so far away. Sebastian can barely hear it.

“ _Breathe. One, two, three, four, five._ ” The voice instructs. Slowly, Sebastian starts to match his breathing to the person’s count. One, two, three, four, five.

“That’s it… that’s it Sebastian. Just breathe…” The voice instructs. Slowly, Sebastian takes deep breaths, and that’s when he turns around.

“Kurt?” He asks with confusion.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

          Sebastian starts laughing.

          “Your accent is terrible. Also, you should feel ashamed for garbling the language of Baudelaire, Sartre, and Hugo.” He chuckles.

          “Well, at least it got you to laugh.” Kurt chuckles.

          “Do you mind if I ask what that was about?” He asks.

          “I came onto Blaine too strong, and he freaked out. I guess it reminded me of the day zat my adoptive father Richard’s words to me the day that he found out I was gay. Suddenly I was back to that day, hearing him call me a fag before he kicked me out and sent me to Paris to live with my adoptive mother.” Sebastian sighs. Kurt’s eyes widened.

          “I’m… I’m sorry.” He apologizes. Sebastian blinks. Why do people keep saying that? It’s not like they’re the ones that kicked him out. Also, he’s the one that came onto Blaine.

          “Why does everyone keep saying zey’re sorry? I came onto Blaine, and he freaked out. Then I had a panic attack and wasn’t breathing correctly. Big whoop.” Sebastian scoffs. Kurt rolls his eyes.

          “Because, you big idiot, I’m genuinely sorry that happened to you.” Kurt informs. Sebastian just stares in confusion.

          “Okay.” He says, and that’s when he sighs. Shit, no wonder he had a panic attack, he hasn’t taken his medication yet. Slowly, he walks back inside his dorm, and that’s when Blaine pulls him in for a hug. Sebastian just stares at him, trying to figure out why he was hugging him.

          “You scared me.” Blaine tells him. Sebastian blinks.

          “How did I do zat?” He asks.

          “You ran off, I didn’t know where you went.” Blaine answers as he lets go.

          “Well, I’d probably better get to bed.” Sebastian says, and that’s when he slowly reaches inside his drawer, pulling out a bottle of Seroquel. After taking the pills, he puts them back, and lays down to sleep. He falls asleep after two hours, and that’s when Blaine falls asleep as well. It was early the next morning when Blaine is awakened by Sebastian’s alarm clock. Groaning, he slowly opened his eyes to see that Sebastian was still sleeping. Slowly, he turns off his alarm clock, and that’s when he walks over to Sebastian.

          “Hey, Sebastian. Wake up.” He calls, gently shaking him. Slowly Sebastian opens his eyes to see Blaine’s face.

          “You know, you slept way better last night. I don’t think you screamed once.” Blaine comments.

          “You’re… not mad about the other day?” Sebastian asks.

 

          “I mean, I was a little shocked by your forwardness, but no.” Blaine answers. Sebastian yawns and walks over to the mini fridge the school had installed for his medicine. Slowly, he takes the liquid Prozac out, using the device to squeeze 5ml of the medicine into his mouth as he swallows it.

Blaine watches him take his medicine before he decides to say something.

          “I didn’t… realize you had to take medication.” He says.

          “I…” Sebastian’s voice trails off.

          “Shit! I’m sorry, was that too personal?” Blaine apologizes.

          “This is my Prozac. It’s used to treat my anxiety. The medicine you saw me take last night is my Seroquel. It’s to treat my depression.” He says as he locks the medicine up. He’d bought a lock for the drawer, and the refrigerator, as he was afraid that some of the students might steal his medication. Sighing with relief, Sebastian feels relaxed after taking his medication. Hopefully he doesn’t have any panic attacks today. That’s the last thing he needs.

          Sebastian goes to his classes for the day until it’s time for speech therapy. Sebastian hates this, he really does. What’s so wrong about having a fucking accent? So, this school discourages bullying, but they encourage xenophobia? Give him a fucking break. Sebastian decides to keep his head down. He just needs to get through this entire school year. He can do this.

 

Now that classes were done for the day, he grabs something to eat, and that’s when he returns to his dorm to do his homework. Tomorrow was his audition for the Warblers, and he’s kind of nervous. As he thought about it, he had the perfect song to audition with. Sebastian goes to sleep after that, making sure to take his medicine so that he slept well. When it was time for the audition, Sebastian walked into the room as he started to perform his favorite song.

          “ _As he came into the window_  
_It was the sound of a crescendo_  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, it was her doom

_Annie, are you ok?_  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok  
Are you ok, Annie  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok?  
Are you ok, Annie?  
Annie, are you ok?  
So, Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie?” He sang. As the Warblers watched him, they were impressed. Sebastian really knows how to sing and dance.

          “Stop. You’re in.” Skylar insists. Sebastian just stares.

“ _Say… what?”_ He exclaims. Blaine chuckles. Sebastian was cute when he slips off into French.

          “You’re in dude, congratulations on becoming a Warbler!” Nick grins. Sebastian just stares at them. They let him in, just like that?

          “Oh, shit guys, I think we broke him.” David grins.

          “Hey Sebastian, Earth to Sebastian. You in there?” Kurt grins.

          “Yo Frenchman!” Trent calls, waving his hands in Sebastian’s face.

          “Dude. Hello? Sebastian?” Jeff asks with concern. Finally, Sebastian blinks.

          “You with us?” Nick asks. Sebastian just blinks.

“Yeah. So, what happens now?” He asks.

          “Uh Practice? Like hello?” Kurt scoffs.

          “Now you’re speaking my language!” Sebastian grins. The rest of the day was spent practicing various songs and choreography routines. To Sebastian’s frustration, his accent made most of the songs that he was singing sound terrible. The rest of the Warblers didn’t seem to mind, though, so he didn’t worry about it.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

          When Sebastian walks into his class the next day, he sees an assignment on the board: what I’m going to do for Summer Vacation. Slowly, he starts writing the essay. He writes that he might go back to Paris for three weeks, until it’s time for them to go to the rest of their classes. Once speech therapy was over, Sebastian goes to Warbler practice.

          “Oh, hey Sebastian. We were just discussing what we were planning on doing for Summer Vacation before you showed up. What are your plans?” Blaine asks.

          “Well, I think zat I’ll be going back to Paris for three weeks before school starts up again.” Sebastian answers. The Warblers chuckle at that.

          “What?” Sebastian asks.

          “Sebastian, we get three months off for Summer Break.” Nick chuckles. Sebastian’s eyes widened at that statement.

          “Hold the _fuck_ up! You guys get _three months_ for summer break?” He asks incredulously.

          “Well, yeah! Why? How long did you get in Paris?” Blaine asks.

          “Man, we only get three weeks. Schools there are year-round.” Sebastian answers.

          “Wait, really? That sucks.” Jeff comments.

          “Anyway… what’s the songs we need to practice for?” Sebastian asks.

          “Uh, we were actually hoping to just talk to each other today, you know, get to know each other in the week we have left?” David tells him. Sebastian’s face pales at that statement. If he told them about him, then he would have to tell them about his past, and he can’t have that. If they knew that his dad was in prison, then they’d never have agreed to let him join the Warblers.

          “No. Absolutely not.” He protests.

          “Aw, come on Sebastian! It’ll be fun.” Thad pleads. Sebastian’s blood boils.

          “I _said no_!” He shouts.

          “Okay! Damn! You don’t have to yell!” Trent exclaims. Sebastian storms out after that, much to their confusion.

          “Dude, what did I do?” David asks.

          “I don’t know. Let me go talk to him.” Blaine insists as he slowly walked out into the hall.

          “Sebastian. What’s wrong?” Blaine asks, slowly getting closer to him.

          “What’s wrong is, zey want to know about my past. If zey knew zat my dad was in prison, zey’d never have agreed to let me in.” Sebastian answers.

          “I don’t think they would care Sebastian.” Blaine says. Sebastian scoffs.

          “Are you really zat naïve? Of course, zey would care! Zey’d look at me, and wonder when I was going to snap. When I’d be in prison too!” Sebastian exclaims, trying not to shout. That’s the last thing he needs is for everyone to know about his dad. Blaine stares in shock when angry tears pour from his eyes.

          “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I’ll get them to lay off for now, but Sebastian, I really think you should tell them.” Blaine sighs.

          “Merci beaucoup.” Sebastian smiles. Slowly, Blaine walks in the room.

          “Guys, Sebastian’s just not a very open person. He thought we were coming here to sing, and when you wanted him to talk about his past, he didn’t want to.” Blaine tells them. It was a white lie, but what was he supposed to say?

          “Okay… okay. Tell him I’m sorry.” David pleads. Eventually Sebastian walks back inside.

          “Hey Sebastian? I’m very sorry man. Let’s just practice instead.” David apologizes. Sebastian nods as they practice their songs instead. When practice was over, Sebastian returns to his dorm, and that’s when he takes his pills, slowly going to sleep after he changed his clothes. Blaine walks over to Sebastian, slowly covering him with the covers as he returns to his own bed.

Soon enough, Blaine falls asleep.

          _Sebastian blinks as he finds himself in his childhood home. Suddenly he’s eleven again, and he was woken up by the sound of Barry screaming._

_Running downstairs, he sees the liquid in the fish tank start to float in the air. Barry is screaming now, and Sebastian is watching his mother scream for her life. His dad is screaming at her to hold on, until he’s holding the knife to her chest._

Sebastian’s eyes flash open from the nightmare, and that’s when he stares at the clock in the room, listening to it tick as he tries to calm himself down. He manages to go back to sleep an hour later, grateful that he didn’t wake Blaine up this time. It was early the next morning when Sebastian wakes up in a panic. Oh God, he was going to be late! What time is it?

“Whoa Sebastian, chill. It’s Saturday.” Blaine calls.

          “I… what?” Sebastian asks with confusion.

          “It’s Saturday man. Go back to sleep.” Blaine repeats. Sebastian slowly walks over to his drawer, taking his Prozac as he slowly relaxed.

          “Better?” Blaine asks.

          “A bit, yeah.” Sebastian answers.

          “Hey, I have an idea: why don’t we go out for coffee? It doesn’t have to be a date if you don’t want it to.” Blaine asks.

          “What if I want it to be a date though?” Sebastian asks.

          “Then let’s go.” Blaine smiles.

          “What? Like right now?” Sebastian asks.

          “Yeah, is that okay?” Blaine asks.

          “No. It’s too early. I want to sleep some more.” Sebastian whines, and that’s when Blaine chuckles.

          “Okay, Sebastian.” He laughs as Sebastian rolls over, slowly closing his eyes as he tries to go back to sleep. Soon enough, he falls asleep, and that’s when Blaine grabs his phone, and goes on to his favorite dating app. As he looks through his matches, he finds a guy in Missouri named Barry Allen who looks a hell of a lot like Sebastian.

          “ _Good afternoon! :D”_ Barry sends.

          “ _Hey Barry. Funny, you look a lot like my roommate Sebastian Smythe.”_ Blaine replies, sending a picture he took of Sebastian.

          “ _That’s because he’s my twin. :p”_ Barry replies.

          “ _Really? That’s awesome. Wait, why do you have two different surnames?”_ Blaine asks.

          “ _Think he should tell you that.”_ Barry replies, and that’s when Blaine stops the chat, for now.  Sebastian wakes up around seven and that’s when Blaine grins.

          “Evening sleepyhead.” He teases.

 

 

         

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
